A Charming Life
by BrownEyesBtch
Summary: Sometimes the best things come from where you least expect it and Jax will find out about it the hard way. He will have to fight for his happiness but is his price just a little too high. Read and find out. AU
1. Chapter 1

**So i had this idea for a fic for a long time but there where lot of fics where Opie's sister comes back home and i wanted this one to be a little different. It starts a couple years before the show. I hope you will like it and not think my OC is a Mary- Sue type of character. i hate them. Please give it a chance and please review and let me know.**

 **A Charming Life?**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome Home**

It was a blazing hot day in Charming. It was midday and the temperature had already reached 100. As a young woman drove on the highway she thanked God for the air conditioning in the car as even having all the windows in the car opened did nothing for the scorching sun. The young woman had a smile in her face just as she passed the sign Welcome to Charming. I was years since she last stepped foot in this town. she was a scrawny teenager with big glasses and braces on her teeth and her face stuck in a book.

She had changed a lot since her last days in Charming yet she still felt like that little girl who sat on her dads bike and screamed in joy at they rode together. As he looked around the town has not changed much. It was still just as beautiful and picturesque as she remembered, with the same mom and pop businesses and the same people on the streets. She remembered all the fun she had here and how happy she was.

The young woman shook her head trying to get rid of the guilt of not coming back earlier. As much as she missed this little town that was full of life she saw not need to come back here. Her father and brother visited her on the regular basis. Besides she was so busy with collage and grad school that she had not time for a vacation. She needed all her focus on her school so she can get her teaching degree. Now that she finally finished she was more than ready to go back home.

As she pulled onto the familiar lot of the T-M automotive repair shop she suddenly felt nervous. She had not told anyone that she was coming back home. No one knee as well that she already had a position at the Charming High School as a Math teacher. She done it all on a whim. When she found out that her father's health was deteriorating she wanted to spend more time with him. She wanted to see him more often. She was not ashamed to admit that she was a daddies little girl. No matter how much she loved her mother and she really did she loved her father just a little more and it might be heartless but that was the truth.

She was the daughter of Piney and Mary Winston. They were never what you call a normal family. Mary was just an 18 working in her family shop bored with her life to death. She did not want to spend her life working in that shop. Piney was on one of his runs when he entered her shop. When he saw that young blond girl with bright green eyes and a tight body she fell in love with her. Mary who was always a rebel saw a man that was so handsome she also fell so in love with him that when he offered she jumped on his bike and never looked back. That night he took her to a motel room and fucked her so hard she forgot her name therefore sealing their love. They were on the road for a couple of months when they found out that Mary was pregnant. It was no shock to any of them so he took her pregnant ass to Vegas and got married in the first chapel that they saw with John and Gemma as their witnesses. Soon they stopped in Charming and for a the first year they had the perfect marriage with the perfect little son who they both loved very much. When the club was established both Piney and his best friend John took advantage of the situation and partied around. Piney took a too much liking for the drink and drank on regular basis. Mary being the good wife and old lady stood by his side for better or for worse as long as what happened on the run stayed on the run. It was when Piney was not hiding the fact that he was whoring around that got Mary vexed to that point that she did not want to share his bed. After all her old man was humiliating her. They fought on regular basis mostly finishing in Piney leaving their house and sleeping in dorms and fucking a sweetbud. A couple years went on and both were pretty much destroyed by the other when in a heat of one angry sex fuelled night Mary became pregnant one again. They decided need to give each other another chance for the sake of their children.

When their daughter came to the world it was a great sock to Piney who was not prepared for that. With his son he was fine, he could talk about cages and bikes an sports and teach him all he knew but with daughter he had no clue. Yet when she opened her eyes and looked at him Piney's heart melted and eh fell completely in love with this little angel. Now the happy family of four had a couple years of peace and quiet. They all loved each other and were happy. That was until the Bloody 92 happened and it changed their lives once again. Piney began drinking and whoring around and Mary became cold and distant. She could not take it. She filed for divorce and took her 16 year old son and 12 year old daughter and moved away from Charming as far as possible.

Her son Harry Opie Winston was just like his father, with his love for bikes and the Club running back to Charming just a mere few months after moving away. Mary watched as her daughter who loved her father so much stayed with her and was the perfect child. With Opie and Piney regularly making visits they mad it work.

And how the young woman was sitting in her car afraid to go inside of the clubhouse to see her father and brother. She still remembered her talk with her mother.

" _Reenie are you sure you want to move back to Charming. It is nothing compared to LA." Mary asked her daughter as they both talked about her moving to Charming._

" _Mom i know but i want to try. Dad health is taking a turn and if i can help please let me." The young woman looked at her mother and saw that they love she held for her father was still deep inside of her and she still was worried about her old man._

" _I know you need to go honey and i will not stop you. I just hope you know what you are doing your dad can be an old mean fuck. Make sure he takes care of himself and watch how much he drinks." Mary said. As much as she looked like Piney with her reddish brown hair and green eyes she was just as stubborn as Mary._

" _I will mom don't worry and you will come and visit me soon and you know it." Reenie said and Mary smiled. She really missed her son and her grandchildren and she wants to see them. They were so big now. Mother helped her daughter pack her things and soon it was time to say goodbye for the time being._

As much as Reenie loved the safety of her car she needed to get out and face her father and tell him about her decision to move back to Charming. Her father loved Charming and the club but he always wanted something more for Reenie. She was the apple of his eye and he wanted the world for her. He did not want her in any danger and Reenie knee that with the club danger always fallows but she was raised in it with her father being a founding member and her brother being a member she had as much love for the club as they did. She loved the brotherhood and how loyal they were to each other. All of them would protect her with their lives and how can she not love the club.

With a deep breath Reenie stepped out of the car and felt the sun rays on her exposed skin. She was wearing short and a tank top with her hair in a tight bun and sunglasses on. She saw a couple of mechanics working in the cages and she felt sorry for them that they had to work on such a hot day.

She strode strode towards the clubhouse when a voice behind her called out to her.

"Hey there, you are not allowed back there. This is privet property and the shop id teh other way if you need your car fixed." She turned around and looked at a Latino guy with a Mohawk and tattoos on each side of his head. He was kinda cute.

"If I needed my car fixed i would go to the shop. I am looking for Opie. I need to speak with him." Reenie said when the guy stood in front of her.

"Okay you look like a reasonable girl with some brain and you must know that what you had with Opie on a run will stay on a run so if you think his gonna make you his old lady you are very wrong. I suggest you take your leave, you don't want anything to happen to you." The guy in front of her said and Reenie stood there looking at him with his mouth opened. She almost wanted to laugh in the guy's face because the new patch clearly did not know who she was or he would never speak to her like she was a common sweetbud. Yet brothers kept each others back and that was what he was doing right now.

"As much as i like your warning i think i will take my chances." Reenie said smiling at the guy making him roll his eyes.

"Look i have no time for this. You need to leave like right now. I have my brothers interest at hand and if you don't leave you will regret it." The guy said back and took her by the arm and was pulling her towards her car by force. Reenie was so shocked that she opened and closed her eyes but no sound came out of her. They were in the middle of the lot when the roar of bikers could be heard. The guy manhandling her stopped and cursed under his breath. The bikers parked their rides. The Mohawk guy stepped in her vision and with an angry look said.

"Move now or you will really regret it." he said and began pushing her to her car. Reenie was sick of it so she stopped and turned around to look at the guy. She took her glasses of and with a death glare and a mouth in a scowl she snarled out

"Look i don't know who you think i am but you got this all wrong. Now i don't wanna disrespect a patch by punching you in front of your brother so i suggest you get on with my day and i will make sure you will stay alive." Reenie was fed up with this behaviour. The guy just chuckled at her.

"Little girl i suggest you disappear before i make you disappear." He said taking her by the arm and pulling her toward her car once again when a booming voice rang out in the lot.

"Hey shithead, do you want to get a bullet in your head for manhandling my sister." Opie saw the commotion and was about you punch his brother for even touching his sister but he remembered how last week sweetbud from another charter fallowed a brother here to become an old lady when he already had one.

Reenie looked at the Mohawk guy who went deadly pale and was stammering. She just raised her arched eyebrow at him and gave him a cruel smile before running into her brothers opened arms. He span her around before setting her on the ground and looking at his little sister who grew up t become a beautiful woman.

"What are you doing here scrawny?" Opie said with a big smile on his face.

"I hate it when you are call me that. I need to talk to you and dad." Reenie said with a smile in her face as one of her brothers beefy arms went around her shoulders as they walked toward the clubhouse.

"What happened? Are you in trouble?" Opie looked at his sister concerned. She just kept smiling and shook her head.

"No i am fine but still i rather talk to you both." Reenie said as they walked into the clubhouse.

Juice was still standing in the middle of the not knowing what to do. He was still deathly pale and right now scared for his life. He saw Chibs and Tig walking towards him both dying with laughter as tears ran down their face. Juice tok a deep breath and looked at them with a hopples look in his eyes.

"I am dead aren't i?" He said dejected. Both of them laughed even harder before Chibs sobered up and put an arms around his shoulders and patted him.

"It is not Opie i would worry about. If anyone tells Piney he will blow both of your kneecaps before blowing your head of for disrespecting his little girl." He said and Juice looked terrified. Tig was walking behind them still laughing like a hyena.

"I didn't even know Piney had a daughter. How was i supposed to know who she was. After last week i just wanted to save my brother." Juice said and Chibs nodded.

"I know brother i know and for that i will give you a beautiful funeral." Chibs said leaving Juice as he walked on towards the clubhouse. Tig still laughing shook his head at Juice as fallowed his Scottish brother.

In the clubhouse everyone was welcoming the Princess of SAMCRO. Reenie loved all of them like Uncles and she missed them all greatly.

"Let me take the opportunity that your father is not here and the fact that i sponsored Opie and tell you that you have become a very fuckable broad." Tig said as he came up to her and give her a hug. Reenie although a little uncomfortable hugged him back and laughed at him knowing that he was a little strange in that department.

"Well when it comes from you i take it as a complement." Reenie said and looked at Tig winked at Opie who was red in the face from anger and down his shot of whiskey.

"Well i definitely missed my perfect helper and my favourite sparing partner. How have you been lassie? It has been years." Chibs said taking her smaller frame and spinning her around before putting her down back on the floor.

"I know i am so sorry for being away so long. I was so busy with school that i had no time." Reenie said with a sincere look in her eyes.

"I will forgive you if your visit is of the longer kind." Chibs said.

"I hope so. I will stay as long as you get tired of me." Reenie said.

"We will never get tired of you." Came a voice from behind and Reenie turned around to see her beloved father in the doorway of the clubhouse. She smiled at him and walked into his opened arms and he hugged her. She took a whiff of the familiar scent of alcohol, cigarettes and car oil.

"I am glad to hear that. I need to talk to you and Opie." She said looking at her father

"Okay guys this is our cue. Leave the clubhouse so they can talk." Chibs shouted and everyone left the nice cool clubhouse with a groan.

The three Winston's sat around the bar. The only female watched as her father and brother each took a shot of their drink of choice.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to us." Opie said with a look in his eyes that she better not go around bushes and tell it straight.

"Okay so i have decided to move back to Charming. I missed you all so much and i wanted to see you more often. Mom is okay with that and as we speak she is enjoying her three month cruise with her friends. I already have a position in Charming Highschool as a teacher and it is too late to refuse the offer." Reenie said and watched as her brothers eyes shone with excitement.

"Fucking Good Scrawny! I missed your crazy ass and it will be good to have you back." Opie said taking her by surprise and picked her up and spun her around screaming in shock and joy.

"Do you think so? I thought you would be angry." Reenie said looking at Opie who shook his head.

"This is your home sis and i am glad that you are here." Opie said and Reenie was glad that she had her brother in her corner. She looked at her father ho was very quite and he had his poker face on.

"Daddy are you mad at me?" Reenie felt like her five year old self wanting her daddies approval.

"Is that what you really want Reenie?" Piney asked with no emotion in his voice. Reenie's heart was pounding in her chest.

"Yes that is what i want dad. I want to be with my family." She said and watched as her father face transformed into a smile and his arms opened for her. Reenie walked into them and hugged her father.

"Then i am glad your here. Welcome home baby girl." Piney said and Reenie felt like she found her place in the world.

 **Well what do you think? Was it good or not? And what of y character? Did you like her? Please let me know i really would like to find out. Thank you for reading and hope to see you in another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the long absence its just it is my last year in uni and it was stressful and busy but now i have time to write. Please enjoy this chapter and review to let me know what you think of it.**

 **Chapter 2: Something changed**

The morning light filtered slowly through the messy dorm room which stank of stale cigarettes, alcohol, weed and pussy when groaning Jax woke up. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry as fuck. Jax cracked one eye opened and saw a naked body next to him and groaned. Yet again he ended up in bed with Wendy one of the croweaters from SAMCRO. It was his daily routine now a days. Deal with club business to his best ability then finishing the day drunk and with a woman in his bed. But lately he was taking only Wendy to his bed. She was not ugly she was actually very pretty with her blond hair and tight ass and great ability to suck dick but it has been years since he had taken up with one woman for more than one night.

Since Tara left him he has been going through woman like gloves and never stuck to one pussy. He did not want to get involved just to get hurt once again. When Wendy was a regular at the clubhouse they soon became drinking buddies. She may not look it but she was very witty and made him laugh like he had not laughed in years. Jax was man enough to admit that he was lonely and wanted to feel something else than the disconnect that he felt when fucking other women so when they did eventually have sex it was great. It was the best sex he had in years and he loved that Wendy was so creative. Jax did care about Wendy but it was just sex. There was no love between them. For the last couple of months it worked for them. They would either go to her house or they would stay here and fuck to the wee ours of the morning Jax never taking another woman to his bed when he was in charming.

There was banging on the door startling both of the occupant of the dorm.

"Jackie boy church in five minutes." Chibs called to Jax. He looked at Wendy who had her brown eyes opened and a small smile on her face.

"Looks like duty calls." She lying on her back. Jax gave her a small smile and got up from the bed.

"I guess. Se ya tonight?" Jax asked and Wendy looked at him and have him a wink.

"You betcha hot stuff." She said closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. Jax took a quick shower before going to the clubhouse and into church. It seemed that they had a problem with the shipment from the Niners and Clay wanted him to take care of it. Now that he was VP after Piney's health took a turn for the worse he had many more responsibilities and he loved that. He loved the club and his head was only on the club. He worked hard to get where he was now and eh was not afraid to spill blood, even his own for the club that he hoped one day to lead.

The sun was already starting to set when he found himself pulling onto the TM lot. Seeing that most of his brothers bikes were already parked he smiled. He was tired and all he wanted to get drunk and play some pool. He needed to get some relief so he was looking forward to finding Wendy as well. So as he strutted toward the clubhouse he immediately knew something as off. He could here his brothers laughing which was not something abnormal but what was different to him was that he heard his mother laughing. She never laughed in the clubhouse after all she needed to maintain her persona at the Queen and a mean bitch so the girls would know to to show respect.

When Jax entered the clubhouse he saw that all of his brothers and his mother were surrounded by the bar and they were all laughing. As Jax moved further in he saw the source of the laughter and his smile grew even bigger. He would remember that auburn hair and green eyes and that laugh anywhere. It was Reenie Ope's sister, the little nudger fallowed them everywhere when she was little. But the woman sitting in front of him was not the same young girl she remembered. What he remembered was a tall thin teenager that looked like a boy but now i seemed that puberty hit her. Jax wanted to slap himself for even thinking it but the woman in front of him was hot as hell. Her tank top showing of her nice rack and those jean short showing her mile long legs. He bet her as was tight as well. Jax shook his head and tried to get those thoughts out of his head. She was like a sister to him and he should not be thinking about her like that. Yet he could not stop the anger from siping in when he thought of another patch cruising up to her

"Well is it not the Prince of Charming himself." her voice brought him out of a trance that she put him under. He tried to collect himself as to not show how much she has effected him. He could not show it or his brain will be splattered on the clubhouse floor quicker than he can say sorry. The look did not go unnoticed by Gemma who's skill full eyes caught her soon staring at the young woman with a smile on her face.

"Well isn't it scrawny herself visiting us what a pleasure." Jax said trying to sound casual like she had no effect on him and he played it off cool. He opened his arms for her to walk in and when she did it was like an electric shock went right through him and her smell went right to his dick.

"Well as much as i hate that nickname i will let it go this time. Next time i will use my lethal hand and beat you up just like i did when we were little." Reenie said with a smile and showed of her boxer pose. She was also trying to keep cool because for as long as she could remember she wanted to be Jaxe's old lady. Every shooting star, every wishing well and every birthday wish was spend on it yet it never happened. So she fallowed her brother and Jax all the time hoping that he would notice her. She tried to be one of the guys but she was always a girl. Jax never seen her as more than Ope's little sister and that hurt her. Then when she saw Jax the love of her life with Tara her heart broke. She saw her love with another woman. As much as he wanted to be with him she knew that there will be always someone who was older than her ready to be with him. Soon she moved with her mother and let go of Jax and her dream of being his old lady. It took her a long time to get over him and she will not sucked in right back where she was only to be hurt again.

"Well what happen that you graced us with your presence in our small town." Jax said still holding Reenie with one arm. She just smacked his shoulder.

"Stop being an asshole." She said and Jax looked at her with mock hurt.

"I am never an asshole at least not to you." Jax said looking into her green eyes with a smile earning a smile back. Gemma looked at the pair and smiled. It was plain as day that the two of them were attracted to each other. They always had a connection with each other. Always protecting one another. When they were little it was very cute. They always stood by each other no matter the situation. Now that Gemma sees the pair she knows for a fact that they were meant to be together. She never saw her son give any woman the look that he was now giving to Reenie. It was tender and sweet and it was the same look that John gave her all those years ago back when they were still happy.

She smiled knowing that sooner or later it will hit them like a ton of bricks but now she did not need to see her son's brain on the floor if Piney ever sees it.

"Well guess what. Our collage graduate will be a teacher at Charming High School this fall." Gemma said and Jax looked at Reenie with a smile.

"Well congratu-fucking-lation Scrawny. I don't know what is wrong with you waning to be a teacher but good for you." Jax said showing more excitement that he should be but he was happy that she was staying here in Charming where she belonged.

Piney looked at his daughter with pride in his eyes. He was proud of all of her accomplishments and how far she was in her life even with him as a father. Piney was still astonished how far along his children went in life. His son was a responsible man with an old lady on his back an children and being a good father and old man something he never was to his kids and wife with his drinking. He was not one of those horn dogs that his brothers from the club was. And his daughter finished collage and grad school and she had a bright future in front of her.

"Thanks Jax its good to be home. It seemed like this is the only place for me." Reenie said looking at her father with love. Jax smiled like a goof. He was very happy that she was back here where she was safe and where she did not have to worry about anything.

"Well we need to celebrate it don't we. Our own is back on town for good. We need to make a homecoming party. Dinner at mine." Gemma said with a happy face.

"Please tell me you will make your meatloaf Gemma?" Reenie said with a pleading look making everyone around her laugh.

"Off course i will be making the meatloaf." Gemma said an Reenie pumped her hand in victory.

"So where are you staying?" Opie asked her.

"Well i did not think this far. I will stay in a motel for now until i can get a house to rent somewhere." Reenie said and Opie shook his head.

"Nah i have a spare bedroom you can stay there as long as you like." Opie said and Reenie looked at her brother.

"You think Donna will mind?" Reenie asked and Opie chuckled.

"Please, if she can get more help with the kids than i am sure that is gonna be fine with her." Opie said and Reenie smiled and nodded.

"Off course i help with them two rascals. I love love those precious faces." Reenie said and Gemma clapped her hand.

"Okay guys get going then and get ready for dinner at mine. I wan you all at 6." Gemma said and the guys groaned but with one glare from her everyone moved as quickly as they took Reenie to the side and began talking to her. Clay looked at Piney an smiled clapping his big meaty hand on his shoulder.

"You old croon, you better behave when your daughter is here." He said chuckling at Piney snort.

"Please i am a man and no woman will tell me what to do. Even if it is my daughter." Piney said but Clay looked at Gemma and Reenie and smiled.

"Well if she has my old lady for a mentor you better watch out." Clay said with a booming laugher as Piney looked at him with a death glare.

"I suggest you get your old lady away from my baby girl." Piney said looking suspiciously at Gemma and Reenie.

"Yeah not gonna happen." Clay said walking away fro Piney and out of the clubhouse

"His right dad you know. If someone can make you do stuff is her." Opie said leaving Piney alone. As much as he wanted to regret the decision of her staying here, Piney would jump into fire if that was what kept her here.

Reenie was laughing at something Tig had said while feeding her 5 year old newpew who was not making it an easy task for her. Earlier that day Donna was very happy to see her and happy that there will be a person to help her. Reenie always liked Donna and it was not hard to spot how much they loved each other. It was something that Reenie also wanted one day. An old man that would love her. She thought about the train if disastrous relationship she had and winced. Non of them ended good. It was always and fucking disaster and at some point you just gonna think that it might be your fault. Reenie shook her head. It was no use thinking about the past. It was a happy day and she was gonna be happy. With her family.

Reenie was in the kitchen when the mow hawk guy came to her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Look about earlier before, i did not now who you were or i would never treat you like a sweetbud. Please accept my apologies." He said and Reenie chuckled.

"Its okay i understand, you just wanted to protect your brother. Next time try and treat a woman with respect huh. We are the one that birth you to the world." Reenie said.

"Yeah sorry again. Im Juice by the way." He said extending his hand towards her and a smiling Reenie shook it.

"Nice to meet you Juice." Neither of them saw the death glare Juice was receiving from Jax.

Later that night after the dinner Jax went to the clubhouse and spotted Wendy. He took her to his dorm and fucked her whole night ignoring the feeling that something changed here as well

 **Well how was the chapter? Do you like Reenie? I hope you do cause i tried to make her an normal as possible. Please pleas please review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fun Town

Reenie was in the Winston's kitchen looking through the fridge and thinking what she was supposed to eat. The house was quiet which she know now living here for a week that was very rare. Reenie looked at her reflection in the glass and she groaned. She had bed hair, bags under her eyes and she had a pimple the size of Jupiter on her left cheek. She looked down her body seeing old ratty short and an oversized SAMCRO t-shirt.

"Wow you really are a catch honey." Reenie scoffed putting down the ingredients she will use for her sandwich.

She looked at the end product and she wondered how will she even take a bite from it. She shrugged ad was about to dig in when she decided she needed ketchup. She hoped of the stool and went to retrieve it when her behemoth of a brother entered the kitchen.

"Morning ugly." Opie greeted his sister.

"Morning stinky." She said back at him. When she turned around she saw that the big oaf was eating the sandwich she made

"Hey its mine you asshole." Reenie said angrily to him.

"Well now its mine so de with it." Opie said with a full mouth making her gag a little.

"You're a disgusting pig you know that." Reenie said to Opie making herself another sandwich making sure that this one is even better.

"Said the one with the giant pimple on her face." Opie said chuckling and dodging the butter knife that was thrown at him.

"Hey what if you would kill me, you'd end up in prison and then you won't be daddies favourite anymore." Opie said pointing the knife at her after he picked it up.

"Its a butter knife idiot and even if i did daddy will still love me the most cause i am not a criminal like you." Reenie said making Opie laugh.

"Yeah can you even be more jealous." Opie said chuckling at the face Reenie made.

"I hate you." Reenie said turning away from him.

"I hate you back stupid." Opie retorted back.

"You're stupid." Reenie sat down opposite him and took a big bite of her sandwich and moan at the taste. Opie just shook his head.

"You know with you easting like that you're not going to find yourself a husband any time soon." Opie joked.

"Then i'll just find myself a wife then." Reenie said without missing a bit with her mouth still full.

"Yeah you see no problem with easting pootang." Opie said making Reenie look up at him.

"You don't see the problem why should i." Reenie said and both of them laughed. Reenie just took a huge bite out of her sandwich when Jax came into the house screaming.

"Ope you son of a bitch get your stinky ass out of the house." He shouted coming into the kitchen.

"Why the fuck are you shouting like a woman i am here." Opie grumbled out. Reenie looked like a deer in headlight. Not only she looked like shit she had her mouth full. She cursed at everything that's holy for making her look like that when Jax was here.

"Hello Scrawny." Jax said looking at Reenie and laughing. She just nodded and tid to swallow what she had in the mouth before answering him.

"Hello Asshole number 2." Reenie said looking at Jax who was still smiling at her.

"What have i done now." Jax asked her sitting in front of her and putting his face on his hands and batting his eyelashes at her.

"I hate that nickname and you still proceed to call me that. I am not scrawny anymore." Reenie said and Jax just laughed. In his head he said "No you're not." but he would not say it out loud. Not if he wanted to have Opie kill him with his bare hands.

"Okay blondie let's go or your stepdad will have our asses." Opie said and ran as Jax tried to catch him out the door. Reenie just shook her head.

"Well you sure looked like a million dollars darling." She said to herself and sighed. Only she would look like shit in front of Jax. No wonder he never paid attention to her when she was younger. She was a tomboy always running around dirty. Reenie scoffed. Its not like she had a chance with Jax now. She saw the woman he was hanging out with. She was very pretty and she was sexy. Reenie was not an ugly broad. She was very pretty with her reddish brown hair and big green eyes ad freckles on her face. She had a nice body and she was happy with the way she looked but she also new that she looked nothing like the girls at the clubhouse and that was okay with her but in the back of her mind she admitted that she wanted Jax to find her attractive.

Reenie took a quick shower and out on jean short and a tank top and waited for Donna and the kids to come back from their shopping trip so that they can get to Fun Town and have fun.

Reenie was in the kitchen making lunch for them when the door smashed open and she heard little feet running towards her.

"Kenny you smack that door one more time you will regret it." she heard Donna scream in the background and chuckled. She did not know how Donna did it with those two. They were even worse then Opie and Reenie when they were little.

"You need to behave young man or they never will accept you into SAMCRO." Reenie said when Kenny sat down at the table in the kitchen. The smile on his cute face transformed into a look of horror.

"Auntie Reenie you are kidding me right now." The five year old boy looked at Reenie with a ghost of a smile.

"No i am not. To be in the club you must fallow everything that the President tells you to. How can you be in a club when you don't even listen to your mother." Reenie said and saw Donna hiding behind the door and mouthing thank you to her.

"I promise auntie Reenie i will listen to mommy just don't tell Grandpa Clay, please." Kenny said and Reenie leaned over to him and whispered.

"Pinky promise, if you be good for your mother, i will not tell Grandpa Clay." Reenie said extended her pinky to him and he entwined it with hers.

"I promise." Kenny said and just then Donna came to the kitchen.

"Go wash up before you eat." Donna said.

"Yes mommy." Kenny said jumping down from the chair and running to the bathroom. Donna looked at Reenie and they both laughed.

"Sometimes i just want strangle them." Donna said putting her head on the table.

"Just take a deep breath to calm yourself." Chuckle Reenie passing her a glass of cold water.

"Thanks." Donna aid taking a long drink.

"I don't know how you do it with those kids. Hey are worse then me and Ope." Reenie asked making Donna chuckle.

"You think. There are days when i just want to strangle the both of them but they re my children and i love them, besides there is no use of going to prison for killing them." Donna said and Reenie laughed.

Soon they were all in the car driving for fun town. When they got there the kids ran away, Donna close behind them shouting. Reenie shook her head and closed the car and went for a stroll. When she got there she saw Bobby, Tig and Jax riding on a kids rolercoster having the time of their lives. She left them there shaking her head. She did not see Jax looking at her with his mouth opened wide.

She was getting cotton candy when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Reenie Winston, what are you doing here." She turned around and saw the unchanging handsome face of David Hale. She smiled at him.

"David what are you doing here? On duty or fun?" Reenie asked with a goofy smile.

"Duty, i have to make sure the town is safe." David said, Reenie looked over at him and chuckled.

"You look better in this uniform than i thought." She said making David laugh and look down for a second. When he looked up she saw he had tinted cheeks.

"Well thank your for that. You look beautiful as always Reenie." Reenie chuckled and David continued.

"So what are you doing here. Last time i saw you, it was in LA and you were busy with grad school." David asked her.

"Well i finished and i will be a teacher in Charming High this fall." Reenie said.

"So you are moving back to Charming, that is great. Charming High is lucky to have you." David said and Reenie chuckled.

"How is Charming PD treating you then, officer?" Reenie asked. 7

"Its fine, nothing hard. Look Reenie i know it went down bad last year in LA and i want to make it up for you, please will you let me." David said with a serious look on his face. Reenie's smile faltered as she looked at the handsome man before her. He was referring to last year when she was still in grad school and eh was there for police training for three months. They ran into each other in a coffee shop and since then their relationship blossomed. They were on a few dates and began sleeping with each other. Reenie developed feelings for him and it was mutual. At the end of the three months David had a decision to make, he either could chose to stay in LA or go back to Charming, he chose Charming and their story ended. As much as she tried to deny it David had hurt her. She thought that she finally had one of the good guys. Apparently not.

"David, i don't know. I moved forward. I don't really want go back there." Reenie said and David took a hold of her hand.

"Reenie please, i just want a chance to prove that i am not an asshole. Only one chance." David asked and as much as those puppy eyes affected her she couldn't.

"I need to think David, please let me think." Reenie said and David nodded.

"Take as much time as you need. Ill let you go now. Have fun." David said leaving her be.

None of the two saw Jax standing behind her listening to their conversation. He was seeping with anger. He tried to fight it but all that was going through his mind was _mine._ It was stupid, he knew about that but the anger was stronger than him.

"So what did Captain America wanted from you." Jax said in an angry voice as much as he tried the anger got better of him.

"I don't think its any of your business Jackson." Reenie said not knowing why was he so angry.

"On the contrary Reenie, he wants the club to be gone from Charming and the best way to do this is to get on the inside." Jax said with angry eyes. Reenie looked at him not knowing why was this anger directed at her.

"So you think he would be only interested in me to get to the club. And by the way thanks for the vote of confidence. You think some guy would fuck me real good and then i would go spilling all of the club secrets. Your an asshole." Reenie said walking away from Jax. He felt like a complete asshole.

Reenie found Donna with the kids and Opie.

"I'm leaving here are the keys i am walking." Reenie said. Both Donna and Opie looked at her concerned.

"What happened." Donna asked and Reenie just shook her head.

"Nothing, i will see you guys later." Reenie said leaving them and trying not to cry not knowing why Jax wanted to hurt her like that.

 **Sooo it is getting steamy. Jax is angry and Reenie is hurt. Not a good combo. And what is Captain America doing trying to get Jax' girl? Will he get her? Read and Find out and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the very long absence but i kinda lost my inspiration for writing anything. It was the final days at uni and then i started working and i barely had time for writing but as this is one of my passions i just had to write something and i hope that you will like it. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4: Almost**

Reenie walked home more angry than hurt. "How dare he think so low of me" Reenie thought. Reenie was raised in the club just like him and she knew that loyalty was above everything else and she was always loyal to her family and to this club. The club was her life and she will protect it and the people within the club with her own life if it came to it.

Reenie wiped the angry tear that fell from her face and shook her head when she heard a growl of a bike engine. She stopped to look at it and surely it was Jax. He stopped before her and Reenie just started to walk away angry at him and not wanting to speak to him.

"Reenie please stop." She heard Jax call after her but she just speed up. She did not want to speak to him at the moment.

"I said stop, don't be difficult." Reenie just scoffed and kept walking. She heard footsteps and felt her arm being tugged.

"Let go of me or i will scream." Reenie said between her teeth looking at Jax with a death glare that could rival Gemma's. Jax felt shivers down her spine and let go of her arm but caught her once again when she wanted to walk away.

"Reenie please stop. Please let me apologise." Jax said in a small voice feeling like the biggest asshole in the world.

"For what for basically calling me a slut or for questioning my loyalty to the club. I was raised in this club just like you and i would never do anything to harm the club or the people. They are my family just like they are yours and the only slut i see here is you." Reenie said her chest raising up and down with anger. She was shaking all over seh was that angry and to Jax she never looked so beautiful.

Jax was an asshole to her, he admitted it but when he saw Capitan America with her he felt this primal rage within him because she felt that Reenie was his and she belong to him and it scared him. Scared him that he may be developing feeling that went beyond friendship and brotherly love. He was scared that he was attracted to her but not only that she wanted to be with her but he knew that it could never happen. He would die first killed by Opie and Piney before they will let him close to his daughter so being an asshole was the best approach but when he saw how much he hurt her he wanted to blow his own brains out for making even one tear leave her eye on his account.

"Look i know i should never question you about you loyalty to this club. I know you love it just like i do. I was just stressed Reenie and that asshole wants nothing more than to get rid of the club and i don't want him to use and hurt you. You are like my little sister and i will always protect you. Please say you forgive me. I can't have you angry at me." Jax said and Reenie looked at him with tears in her eyes. The comment about being his little sister hurt her. More than she wanted to admit. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She did not want to fight with. She loved him not like a brother but more and even when it was buried deep inside her it never died and when she saw him it crept back up at her and she hated herself for it but it was life. She will have to work hard to suppressing it again. Even with his handsome face in front of her all the time.

"Okay i forgive you just don't be an asshole again or i will punch you. Hard. In the nutsack." Reenie said looking up into Jax's eyes.

"I will never make you cry again. I promise." Jax said wiping the tear that fell unknowingly to Reenie and her breath hitched. His thumb left a train of blazing fire as it moved to wipe the tear from her eyes. It affected her so much that she started to tremble. Reenie looked up back at Jax and he was staring at her lips licking his own and Reenie wanted nothing more than to feel them on her own.

Jax heart was beating frantically in his chest. Reenie was looking at him from under those long eyelashes, her green eyes dark with emotion. She looked like a Godess and all he wanted was to claim those full lips of hers. Fuck the club. Fuck his life. He would gladly give it away just to kiss her at this very moment. When he touched her face to wipe her tear he felt like he was being electrocuted in the most pleasurable ways possible and now to have this woman in font of him breathing heavily and trembling was more than he could handle.

He needed to feel her lips, he needed to taste her, to claim her. He needed her right now and he was going to have her. He moved his head down to kiss her lips. He craved it so bad and now that he was so close it was so sureal but he was going to do it. He had to.

Reenie saw his head bowing and his lips moving toward her and he heart was beating so fast and her stomach was alive with butterflies. She had waited so long for this to happen and the fact that it was happening right now made her feel light headed but she was not going to fuck this up. She stood on her tiptoes, his lips inches way from hers car horn got them back to reality making them jump away from each other trying to look into any direction then each other. Reenie looked at her feet and put her hair behind her ear before looking at Jax who was staring at her with a distant look.

"I think i should go now. Do you need a lift home." Jax said taking his eyes away from Reenie and looking anywhere else.

"No i am all right Jax don't worry. Go on ill be fine." Reenie said her mouth dry but there was a happy feeling inside of her that almost made her drunk. He wanted her. He wanted her just like she wanted him and it will be hard to get him to admit it but he will eventually. He has to. Sooner or later he will be hers and he can run and hide but she will eventually catch him so with one last wave at Jax she turned around and walked away from Jax giving her hips that extra sway fully knowing he will be watching her.

Jax looked at her retreating from and wanted to kick himself for her rock hard dick he was sporting just from looking at her ass. Fuck he almost kissed her. He almost kissed Reenie who was his best friend's sister, his father figure's actual daughter. He was ready to say goodbye to the club just to kiss her. Jax shook his head angrily.

"Think with your big head for once not the little one." Jax said to himself as he sat on his bike and took off. He needed to get what he was feeling under control. He could never have her. He was a mechanic, a convicted criminal, there is no way Piney would ever allow her to be with him. She had a bright future ahead of her and he was not going to mess it up. Besides the club was his life and he will not let any pussy get in that way no matter how much he wanted her, not just for sex but as an old lady.

Jax drove to the clubhouse where the party was taking place. Patches were already so drunk but he did not care for this. He was horny and he needed to fuck so when he saw the familiar face of Wendy he grabbed her and dragged her to his room, fucking her so hard ad fast making her scream loud dreaming that it was Reenie who he was making scream.

It was days since the almost kiss that she shared with Jax and he barely has seen him at all. It was like he was purposely avoiding her and as much as she tried not to admit it it hurt her but she needed to wait this out. She needed to be strong cause she will make Jax hers one way or another.

She just entered the clubhouse where Gemma was sitting at the bar with a cold drink in her hand and talking to Bobby.

"Well look who the cat dragged in. I was thinking you were too good to come to the clubhouse." Gemma said and Reenie shook her head.

"Aunt Gemma please i was just busy with moving here. I still need to find a house to live in i don't wanna impose on Opie more than i have to." Reenie said kissing Gemma's cheek and moving over to kiss Bobby in his hairy cheek and earning a big hug fro him.

"Don't mind her she's just cranky today. Must be the time of the month." Bobby said and Gemma gave him a death glare to which the other two started to laugh at.

"You've been only here for two weeks and you already want to move out of Opie's house." Gemma asked and Reenie sat down beside her taking a drink as well.

"Yeah school starts in two weeks and i want to be out of there by that time. As much as i love my niece and nephew i will need peace and quiet." Reenie said.

"I was talking to a guy that came with his car and he was moving to Seattle for a job and he was asking if someone needed to a house for rental. I can call him and ask if you are interested. Its in the good neighbourhood and the price is decent." Bobby said and Reenie perked up at this.

"Please do Uncle Bobby. I would really appreciate it." Reenie said and Gemma looked at her.

"As long as its not that far away from here so we can have an eye on you i am good with that." Gemma said and Reenie looked at her aunt and smiled.

"I will be fine Aunt Gemma don't worry so much about me." Reenie said and Gemma shook her head.

"You and Opie are like my own and i will always worry about you two just like i do about my son." Gemma said and Reenie shook her head.

"Oh we have the taste of Charming next week and you are helping me you hear me." Gemma said pointing a finger at Reenie and all she could do was nod.

Just then Jax came to the clubhouse smiling ad laughing but he was not alone. He was holding hands with a very sexy woman who was hanging off him and kissing his neck. Reenie had not seen Jax in a weeks time when he almost kiss her and to see him now with another woman hurt her. It hurt her deep but she was not going to show it to anyone. She needed to keep her dignity on this clubhouse. After all she was the Princess of SAMCRO or that was what the sweetbuds and croweaters were calling her behind her back.

Reenie looked down in her drink her back stiff not wanting with this woman. She was angry and hurt and she needed to get out of here but she will wait until they were out of here.

Jax did not even see anyone in the clubhouse. She was busy with looking at Wendy's tits to see that his mother and Reenie were there. Wendy practically dragged him to the dorm room to get her way with him.

Reenie stood up and took her handbag of the chair.

"Well i need to go. Need to do some shopping before the kids come from their day out." She said kissing Bobby and Gemma on the cheek, she practically ran away from the club.

Both Gemma and Bobby sighed shaking their heads and looking at each other.

"When will that asshole see that what he needs is in front of him." Gemma says and Bobby nods.

"I think he is in denial an he will admit it when something happens and that scares me." Bobby said and Gemma nodded.

"We need to do something." Gemma said with narrowed eyes and a shiver ran through Bobby. He closed his eyes and hoped that no one will lose their lives.

 **Well there we go. What will the next chapter bring? I am very sorry for grammatical error but i really have no time to look and i am so exited to let you have it that i am giving you a raw piece. I will check it over later on and repost it but please feel free to review and let me know what you think**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the great response I have got from the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this as much and please review. I love hearing from you guys.**

 **Chapter 5: Of Heroes and Cowards**

It was a week since Reenie saw both Wendy and Jax hanging off each other and since she knew that she understood that Jax will not be hers. She was not gonna fight for him if he is not willing to do the same. She did it once and will do again. She was not a fool and will not make one of herself. For anyone. Not even for Jax.

She had another thing to worry about. Mainly her moving to another house. She found a small one bedroom apartment in quiet area with an affordable rent. She's still only a maths teacher. She was so exited to move here because as much as she loved her stupid ass brother and Donna and the kids if she hears another fight again she will lose it. Not to mention her brother having sex. It was disgusting and reminder her of her non existent sexual life, the last time having sex was two months before she moved here with her asshole of an ex boyfriend. Reenie chuckled and shook her head, maybe she will just go out and have a one night stand.

"What are you laughing at." Donna said plopping next to her on the couch looking tired.

"I need sex Donna. Thinking about going out and hooking up." Reenie said looking at Donna with miserable eyes. They were silent for a couple of seconds before they both burst out laughing. Opie came into the living room and looked at the two women and shook his head. He chose not to involve in their mess. He was too tired for this shit.

"Crazy women." he muttered and Reenie looked at him with narrowed eyes

"What are you muttering under there big foot?" Reenie said and Opie just showed her the middle finger.

"Yeah you walk away you big pussy." Reenie called after him making Donna chuckle.

"Watching you two no wonder my kids are crazy!" Donna said and both laughed.

"Well what can I say. I did not chose to marry my brother and have his kids." Reenie said and pouring some wine in her glass and pouring some for Donna and sitting back down enjoying the warm afternoon.

"I love daytime drinking." Reenie said with a smile.

"Well to be fair I did not chose to marry your brother. I found out I was knocked up two weeks before graduation and my parents made me chose either them or him. So I chose the older boy on a bike." Donna said taking a swing from her glass. Reenie looked at Donna.

"Did you ever regret your decision. Of choosing Opie, cause you know with him comes a lot of shit with the club." Reenie said ad Donna looked at her with a serious expression.

"I think about it from time to time and still the answer is the same. I don't regret my choice. I know that one day he will lead the club with Jax and I know that the peaceful days of SAMCRO will end some day but still. I have two beautiful children and loving husband that I am crazy about and that is amazing in bed." Donna said and Reenie hit her shoulder and laughed.

"I hate you. You know I am desperate foe sex and yet you rub it in. I really need to go out." Reenie said and Donna shook her head.

"Why hook up with a stranger when you can hook up with out own Captain America. I bet under that uniform he had some package and he is good in bed." Donna said shaking her head trying to imagine David in bed.

"He is." Reenie muttered and Donna looked at her with her mouth hanging opened in shock.

"How the hell do you know what is he like in bed." Donna asked and Reenie chuckled looking at Donna.

"You tell anyone and I will kill you and I mean it. Don't even tell Opie. You hear me." Reenie said and Donna nodded excitedly sitting on the couch facing Reenie ready to hear her story.

"Scouts honour." Donna said raising her finger making Reenie chuckle.

"Okay two years ago David was in town for training and we bumped each other in a coffee shop. We talked and talked and I we ended on a date. It all happened very quick we were having a good time and the next think I knew I was falling for him. He was amazing, he was funny and he was amazing in bed but when it came to it he chose his work and we broke up. Broke my heart the bastard and now he is here but I don't wanna go there again." Reenie said and Donna smiled sadly.

"Maybe it was just a bad time for you, you are both here. Maybe you should give him anther chance. I have seen the puppy dog eyes he was giving you. He has feeling for you still." Donna said and Reenie downed her glass and Donna poured them another.

"Fuck this. I don't wanna go back there. Maybe I should just give up on men and find myself some great pussy." Reenie said and Donna scoffed

"Fuck this. Women are more complicated than men. I rather just deal with a dick then a pussy." Donna said. The alcohol was taking effect and the statement sounded funnier than it should be. The girl were doubled with laughed on the couch when both Opie and Jax came through the living room. When Jax and Reenie make eye contact Reenie stopped laughing and got a hard look in her eyes and downed the drink.

"What are you doing." Jax asked trying to sound normal but he could not help but to look at Reenie and her lips and how me almost kissed her and how badly he still wanted her. He needed to keep his distance. He could not do it to Reenie or his brothers. She deserves better than an Outlaw biker.

"None of your business. I hope you are looking after the kids cause I am not moving from this couch today and I plan to drink much more." Donna said to Opie and shook his head and kissed Donna on the lips and kissed her forehead.

"They are fine and you take the day an relax." Opie said and Donna smiled gently.

"I love you Opie." Donna said and he smiled. Kissing her again.

"I love you too babe. You two have fun." Opie said to Donna and neither of them saw the longing looks Jax and Reenie were giving to one another. Reenie gave him and small smile that went straight to Jaxe's heart. He loved seeing her smile. He wanted to be the one to make her smile. Jax gave her a sad smile back knowing that it was best if they were not together.

"Well we need to get going. You ladies have fun." Jax said and they left. Donna did not see the exchange and looked at Reenie with an exited look.

"So tell me every detail. I wanna know what position was he best at. What was he the best at. Don't spare anything." Reenie could not help to laugh at her sister-in-law and her best friend. She shook her head but still told her everything.

Later on she was at the at the park sitting on the bench and eating a hot dog. It was nearing 11 pm and the Taste of Charming was coming to an end. She spend her day selling food from SAMCRO stand and watching Booby play with children as Elvis. She had fun and spend the day with Donna, Gemma and Luann. They had fun and joked around. She really missed this, and was glad that she was back here even if he heart was aching.

"Mind if I join." Reenie heard a voice that made her heart jump but she looked up and saw David smiling down at her. She nodded and move over letting David sit.

"How was the day for you? Grilled any criminals?" Reenie said looking at David who was also eating a hot dog scoffing.

"Yeah a couple hundred of hot dogs at the most but you know. I am all about giving back to the community." David said.

"Don't I know it." Reenie said with some accusation in her voice making David sigh.

"I know I was a dick for leaving you back then but I wanted to prove to my father that I could do this and that I did not have to fallow their path. It might be the worst decision case I could not stop thinking about you and now you are here and I cannot think that fate is giving us a second chance." David said taking her hand in his and Reenie did not pull away. She looked at him and at his hopeful eyes and felt herself getting lost in them.

"David…" She sighed looking away. She did not want to go back and have her heart broken again but she could not help to feel that this might be the thing to help her forget about Jax.

"I know it is hard for you and we can take it as slow as you like just tell me i still have a chance here." David said and Reenie looked at him and smiled. She could not deny that there were still some feeling towards him. She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Okay." She said and David looked at her confused.

"Okay?" David asked.

"Okay we can take it slow. I need to get to know you again but okay." Reenie said and David smiled and hugged her.

"Okay I can take whatever I can. Can I kiss you?" David said hopefully and Reenie chuckled and nodded. David kissed her and she felt butterflies in her stomach and she felt the desire but she needed to take it slow. The kiss was short but it still left her breathless. She smiled and so did David.

"You need a ride?" David asked and she nodded. They walked hand in hand toward his car not knowing that Gemma was watching them.

Jax was about to leave the park when he saw David helping Reenie into his car. His eyes narrowed and he felt anger seep into him. How dare that bastard even speak to her? Jax though. He was angry yes. He was angry because that prick was using Reenie for getting into the club to take them down. He was angry because Reenie was too good to him. But mostly he was angry because he wanted Reenie but he can't have her.

So he fallowed them and saw that he took her to Opie's. David got out of the car and opened the door for her making Jax scoff.

"Fucking hero." Jax said under his breath and pulled his bike away from them and walked the rest of the way on foot making sure that he could not be seen and listened to what they were saying like a fucking creep.

"I'll pick you up on Saturday at 7." David said and Reenie laughed so beautifully that it gave Jax another reason to hate the cop. He was making Reenie laugh and he could not.

"I can't wait." Reenie said and Jax narrowed her eyes as David leaned in and kissed her cheek. Jax watched at Reenie watched him driving away and waving at him.

"So you are now dating a cop." Jax said leaving his hiding place making Reenie jump and clutch at her chest.

"Jesus Jax what are you doing creeping up on me like a fucking stalker?" Reenie asked breathing heavily looking at Jax like a deer caught in headline.

"You haven't answered my question. So are you dating a cop now? Trying to get on the good side of the law?" Jax asked and not even trying to keep the venom in his voice. Reenie looked at hi with narrowed eyes.

"Listen to me Prince of Charming. I am not one of your croweaters or one of the sweetbutts. I do not answer to you or any other patch so you can't boss me around." She said in a low and dangerous voice. She was fuming.

Jax looked at her and licked his lips. Her eyes were dark, her hair was all over the place. Her mouth was opened breading heavily and her chest moving up and down. She never looked more sexy then now. Jax cannot take anymore than that and stormed over to her took her face in her hand and kissed her. Hard

Reenie was stunned this was happening. Jax Teller was kissing her. When his lips touched her she felt the biggest electric current move into her and seep into her whole body until she felt she was like she was about to explode. He was a great kisser and she wanted to devour him whole. She wanted hi t know that he was hers.

Jax never felt something like what he was feeling when he kissed Reenie. Even with Tara it never felt this right. This good. Kissing her felt like this is where he belonged. Kissing her felt like he was home. He knew thought he could not be with her. He was too unpredictable. He was too dangerous. She did not that in her life. So he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against his and caressed her cheek. He broke away and looked at her.

"I am sorry. I should not have done that. This is a mistake. We cannot be together but please don't be with Hale." Jax said and Reenie laughed sarcastically.

"You know what you and David are so alike yet so different but you know what is the biggest difference between the two of you? He is not afraid to go after what he wants. You are a coward Jax Teller." Reenie said and walked away from Jax shaking her head and heading toward the front door.

Jax balled up his fist and cursed under his breath. This was not how this was supposed to happen. He was meant to make Reenie see sense that Hale was not for her yet he pushed her further into his arms. Jax was raging and needed to beat something up. Most likely that motherfucking Hale.

As on cue like Reenie knew what Jax was thinking.

"If you hurt him Jax I will never forgive and don't think you can tell who to see and don't see. I am not someone you can bass around." Reenie said and walked inside leaving Jax crumbling down in anger. This night ended in the worst way possible.

 **Well the chapter started light but ended on a heavy note heh. I have a few chapters planned but they were just a skeleton. The magic happens when I actually write and the first part of the chapter was not planned. Well it seemed that our lovely couple will have a hard time getting together. Well it is not going to be an easy rode. Well I hope you like it and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Step back and watch.**

A couple weeks had passed and Reenie was living in her own apartment and started teaching. She absolutely loved every single second of it. She loved seeing all those young mind sucking up the knowledge she was so willing to give. Today however she was a day from hell. She slept through her alarm and was late to school. It was one of the hottest days in Charming and the air conditioning was broken. Nothing not even the every open window helped as there was not breeze to take them out of their misery. She wiped her brow and looked at the clock and sighed in a relief. Only five minutes left until class ended and she could get out of this heat into the cool clubhouse. She had not spoken much to Jax since last time but that was good. She was letting him go. She had to. He was not willing to risk the club for her and that was fine by her. Even if it hurt like hell. It was his life and he could do anything he wanted with it. She was not gonna waist hers pinning after him.

The bell rang and she watched at the students stood up looking at her waiting for her to dismiss them. She chuckled and nodded her head and watched as they practically ran out of the school. Reenie took her bag and left as well. She really needed a cool drink. She walked out of the school and saw that David was leaning against his cruiser smiling at her. She had no choice but to smile back at him.

"What are you doing here officer. Arresting a teenager?" Reenie asked as she walked up to him and leaned in for a kiss. David smiled at her and kissed her gently making Reenie moan softly as he touched her back. They have been dating for a while now. They were getting to know each other again. They were not officially together yet but Reenie could feel that it was heading that way and she was not sure she wanted to stop it.

"No I just wanted to see you. I have some free time now and I missed you." David said not releasing her.

"Well don't go all soft on me now David. Now you need to let me go. This is my place of work" Reenie said and steeped out of David's hold but grabbing his hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay I promise we will not get arrested for indecent exposure. I just wanted to tell you to get ready tonight. I have a surprise for you." David said and Reenie smiled excitedly.

"I love surprises. Can't wait." Reenie said smiling brightly at David who chuckled.

"Well I will pick you up at 8. Wear something comfortable." David said and Reenie nodded. David kissed her one last time spreading a fire through her and making her want more.

When they broke apart both were breathing heavily and looked at each other with lust filled eyes. Reenie looked away first and stepped away.

"I will see you later David." She said.

"See you later." David said getting into his cruiser and driving away. Reenie took a deep breath to calm herself down. She and David had not slept with each other yet. She knew how good it was before but she was scared to go back there too fast. She needed to know that it was what she wanted but that resolve was breaking apart now. She wanted to have sex. She was a woman and she wanted to feel what she missed for so long. She wanted to have sex. Reenie took another deep breath an combed her finger through her hair and got into her car and drove to the clubhouse. There were mechanics who were working and a couple of the club members including Jax and Opie. She waved at them seeing the two nod back at her.

Reenie walked to the clubhouse and saw that her father was at the bar shutting back a shot of tequila and slam the glass back down on the counter and asking for another one.

"Can I get one of this as well." Reenie looking at the prospect and startling Piney in the process. Piney looked at his daughter and saw her miserable face.

"What has gotten into you today. You look like hell." Piney said taking the shot from the prospect and passing one to Reenie who sat down on a stool next to him. Both of them shot back a shot.

"i have been in hell dad. There was no air conditioning at the school and I sweated worse than a slut in church." She said and watched as Piney laughed at her.

"Well your hear now and its Friday and now you can get drunk." Piney said giving her another shot.

"Can't. Have a date later." Reenie said and watched as Piney scowled.

"Can't believe I lived the day to see me daughter date a cop." Piney said with distaste in his voice making Reenie raise an eyebrow at him the same way his ex wife did.

" I am dating David not a cop besides I am a big girl daddy and I can date whom ever I chose to. Don't you want me to be happy daddy." Reenie said and Piney looked at the prospect who left a bottle of tequila and left them alone to talk.

"Whatever a cop is a cop. Hate the lot of them." Piney said and Reenie shook her head. At least her father continues to be consistent.

"Well I kinda like this cop so please keep your opinion to yourself." Reenie said downing another drink.

"Well you are stubborn just like your mother." Piney grumbled under his nose and Reenie laughed at her father.

"Well legend says I got it from my father." Reenie said and Piney put down his drink and looked at his daughter.

"If that sleezey asshole hurts you I have no reservation to kill a cop, you hear me baby girl.?" Piney said looking at Reenie with a pointed finger. Reenie stood up from the stool and hugged her father who tensed at first like he always did but soon enough he relaxed and hugged his daughter back even kissing her hair

"I love you daddy and I promise I can take care of myself. You need to let me make my own mistakes and let me get myself out of them as well." Reenie said looking at her father who gave her a small smile.

"I forget that your not my little girl no more." Piney said and touched her cheek.

"Well I will always be your little girl." Reenie said and she could see Piney getting emotional.

"Go get out of here and get ready for your date. Go get." He said wiping at his eyes making Reenie chuckle. He kissed her father on the cheek and went out of the clubhouse to the scorching heat. Opie walked toward her with Jax tailing behind him.

"Your going on a date with Captain America again." Opie said with venom in his voice.

"Well it is not your business is it." Reenie said just as much venom and crossing her eyes. Thy began a staring match and when neither wanted to relent Jax stepped in.

"Okay guys I think you need to chill. Take a step back." Jax said stepping back between them. Opie looked at Jax and shook his head.

"Maybe you should talk some sense into her." Opie said leaving the two behind. Reenie took a breath and stepped away from Jax. It was hard to breath when he was standing next to her.

"You know what Jax I am not in the mood for a lecture." Reenie said and was bout to move but Jax gabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I am not going to give you one cause you're a grown ass woman and I definitely can see that." Jax said looking her up and down making Reenie blush but she still kept looking at him.

"You called me a coward and that is true I may be one but I am not willing to risk you into this life. The club will always get into a mess and I cannot have you as a collateral damage. You were always special to me and I am a man enough to admit that I want you. I want you bad but for your protection I am willing to step back and look as you have a life that you deserve with someone that is not me. I am willing to fight the urge to beat the holy hell out of that bastard cause he can have what I want cause you deserve someone who will protect you and if that someone is Hale then so be it. I will step back and watch you be happy. " Jax said looking at Reenie with heated blue eyes. His eyes lingered on her lips before he shook his head and left her standing there clutching at her beating heart trying to catch her breath.

Reenie had to take a breath to calm herself down. Jax admitted that he wanted her yet he was willing step back for her to have a happy live. Her heart ached to be with him but she knew it was no use. He was a stubborn man and when he made up his mind that was it. She shook her had and went to her car wiping the tears from her eyes. It was in that moment she understood that she could never have Jackson Teller and she needed to accept that.

Reenie got home and got ready for a date. She may not have Jax Teller but David Hale wanted her and he was a great man. Very loyal and very caring and maybe one day she could fall in love with him again. She hoped for because they were great together back in Seattle. She did not settle. She chose David cause maybe right now he was a better option. He was a safe option. They had a foundation that they could built on. It was good.

Later that night Reenie was looking at David with a little smile on her face as he talk about his day. When he came to pick her up they said that they were going for a drive and as soon as she saw his handsome smile Jax Teller could not be further away from her mind. David was so happy about something that happened at work that she could not help to admire that. She did not even know what he was talking about. She was just looking at him, her heart fluttering in her chest. She reached over and took his hand in his. David stopped talking and looked at her with a smile on his face and eyes that were full of love and it made her breath hitch. He kissed her hand and Reenie closed her eyes as they drove in silence the rest of the journey. Reenie could picture their life together. Them driving like that later on still happy, both wearing wedding rings. Her pregnant with his child. Running around the garden with their three children and a dog and it was a good dream. When she opened her eyes they were at a hill looking upon the town with the sun just begging to fall down.

"I was hoping you wanted to see the sunset with me." David said and Reenie smiled.

"I would love to David." Reenie said and kissed him on the mouth feeling the ache that she had for him.

David put down a blanket on the floor and a basket that was filled with food. Reenie covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. She was beyond happy right now. They sat on the blanket the watching as the sun settled down. David was holding her in his arms making her feel safe and content.

"Thank you David. I needed that today and it was beautiful." Reenie said turning her body to look at him.

"I can think of something way more beautiful." David said looking at Reenie's face than at her lips. Reenie breath hitched and she out her small hand on his face and kissed him slowly. David put a hand on her hair and deepened the kiss making Reenie moan in to her kiss. She straddled his hips and the kiss started to get more heated and she could feel his excitement against her tights. She was wet herself aching to feel David inside of her. Reenie broke the kiss both of them were breathing heavily.

"Make love to me David." Reenie breathed out and David seemed to stop breathing.

"Are you sure?" David whispered to her.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life." Reenie said and David nodded and put her down on the blanket and covered his body with her kissing her lip softly before moving to her neck. Reenie moaned as leaned her head back giving more access to David as she kissed his neck and worked on the button of her shirt.

Reenie could not wait to get her hands on David so she tugged at the button of his shirt. David chucked and leaned up and took his shirt of and buttoned down the last of her buttons looking at her body.

"Your so beautiful." David sighed making Reenie laugh.

"You have seen it all before David so please fuck me." Reenie said annoyed making David laughed at her eagerness.

"Well I have not seen it in two years let me enjoy." David said taking her jeans of and looking at her and shaking his head in disbelief. Reenie sat up and took of her blouse and her bra off throwing it above her head.

"Well are you gonna come and take me then." she said and David eyes glazed over with lust and love. David swallowed the lump in his throat and kissed her with a frenzy. He kissed her wanting to get as close to her as they possibly could. Reenie put her legs around his waist and started moving her hips to get some friction. David could feel her heat against his member and broke the kiss to moan and put his forehead against his.

"I am going to make this last Reenie. I have waited to long for this. Leaving you in Seattle was the worst decision of my life. I never stopped loving you Reenie Winston so please give me a chance to make you love me again" David whispered with such emotion that it brought tears to Reenie's eyes. She could not speak so she just nodded and kissed him softly and moaned as she felt him thrusting himself slowly into her making both of them moan as they joined together once more.

That night they made love under the stars. It was beautiful and sensual and Reenie would remember that for the longest of time.

 **Well well well what have we got here. Reenie is with David. Well poor Jax he will have to watch Reenie with David, but fret not. They will get together but they will have a long way to go ( or maybe not). See and read on please and review. I wanna know what you are thinking.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so truly sorry for leaving this story for sop long but i just did not know where to go with this story but thankfully I do now and I hope that you will like it and don't kill me along the way.** **W** **ell enjoy and please review.**

 **Chapter 7:** **Cracks and breaks**

It was Christmas morning and Reenie was sitting on a toilet seat chewing at her fingernail while her knees moved up and down. It was supposed to be a beautiful morning with all of her family over the same roof. They were meant open presents and they were meant to share laughter and joy and then go to Gemma's for dinner instead she was hiding inside of her brother's bathroom while hearing the children's laughter looking at a pregnancy test. How the hell did her life change so drastically over the last two months. It was starting to be so beautiful. She once again fell in love with David they were happy. They were even talking about moving in together and then it was went to shit. All because of the club and now she was here waiting to see if she was pregnant with Jax or not.

 _Four_ _months earlier_

Reenie was sitting in at the kitchen table drinking a coffee and reading over some work when she hear about a death that happen just outside of Charming. She looked up at the TV and cranked up the volume to hear the news woman say.

"A body was found just on the border of Charming. The body was not yet identified but from out sources the body was of a man that was a part of a supremacist gang called the Nords that were lead by a man named Earnest Darby. Or sources have stated that they had a long standing feud with a motorcyclist club Sons of Anarchy. Is it a beginning of a war that could be brought to Charming…" Reenie turned off the TV with a scoff.

Off course they will bring it back to the Sons. Like they don't have more enemies with the Niners and the Mayans. Why would the Club leave the body outside of Charming. They do not want that kind of heat that they hare getting right now. Off course it was not them. Just then David came to the kitchen wearing his uniform and gave her soft kiss and went to pour himself some coffee. They were happy together and she was falling in love with him all over again. Her and Jax stayed out of each other way and that was the best solution right now. She wanted to see where this relationship was going and wanted to see if it was the real deal cause even if her head was telling her that yes she was in love with David she was still longing for Jax but she fought it all the way through. It is not like they had a slightest chance at a relationship anyhow.

"So I was thinking if we were to move together you your house is much bigger." Reenie said looking at the papers and hearing David chuckle. They were together for two months now but they know each other very well and not to mention that they were together before as well but right now it was just a joke but it could be a reality. They were together almost every night anyway.

"I think we will need an even bigger place since you have so many clothes." David said and Reenie looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I do not have that big of a closet. I have an acceptable amount of clothes." Reenie said walking to the kitchen and putting her cup in the sink. David snaked his arms around her waist and brought her close to kiss her on the nose.

"Okay whatever you say." David said and he kissed softly making Reenie moan a little, he kissed her forehead once more before letting her go and drinking his coffee as well.

"So what made you scoff earlier at the TV?" David asked and Reenie rolled her eyes at him. Nothing ever goes passed him.

"Apparently they found a body of one of Darby's guys outside of Charming and they are trying to pin it on the Sons." Reenie said and it was David who scoffed now. Reenie looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You wanna say something?" She asked David who looked at her took a deep sigh and put his coffee cup down.

"Maybe they are into something. They have a feud that's spans over a decade. Your family and the Club are not saints you know and I will do a thorough investigation into this Reenie." David said and took his cup back and took a drink.

"They have other enemies you know. What about the Mayans and the Niners. If they did it and I am not saying that they did why would they bring it back to Chairing where the heat will be brought back onto them. Maybe for once the police would think and not blame everything on the Sons who kept this town crime fee for a long time." Reenie said getting agitated with her boyfriend who was onto Sons like no one else.

"Babe I just see them for what they really are. Yes they keep other crime away from Charming but they are the crime. Sorry that I am on the sons are awesome Kool-Aid but I see them for who they are. They are a bunch it criminals and you keeping the information that makes you a criminal as well" David said and Reenie looker at him with open mouth unable to believe in what he just said to her. David closed his eyes and put his coffee cup down.

"Reenie I did not mean to..." David began but Reenie stopped him raising get hand.

"I know what you meant David. You think that they are nothing more than criminals and just so you know that is my family and I will always stand by then no matter what anybody said about them. They have been doing the police jibs for years while they sat on their father asses so you can go out at night and not e afraid of something happening to you. If defending my family is a crime than that's the door." Reenie said taking her stuff and walking out of the doors and slamming the as she went. She was fuming at David at what he said and what he accused her and her family but most of all she was fuming at herself. How could she even think that they can be together. She belong and stands by a family that David hates and want them all behind bars? How could she even fall on love with a guy that will not be a part of her family? It was sad more than anything because Reenie fell in love with David. She wanted to be with him but she will not sacrifice her family to be with him. She just got them all back.

The whole day she was altering between being sad and angry but she tried as hard as she could to act normal for her students. They don't need her personal life to mess up with their studies but as soon as that bell rang Reenie was out the door and she raced to her car and toward the garage where she knew Gemma would be.

She parked the car and saw that none of the club members were in the garage which was odd. They were probably on a run or in the clubhouse probably trying to figure out who killed one of the Nords. She walked to the office and saw that Gemma was there a drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Hey Gemma." Reenie said leaning against the door frame looking miserable. Gemma looked at her and raised her perfect eyebrow.

"Trouble in paradise?" Gemma said and Reenie gave out a big sigh and sat down opposite Gemma.

"Yeah kind off." Reenie said and Gemma put her coffee cup down and crossed her arms and looked at Reenie.

"Is it to do something with the body that was found this norming?" Gemma asked and Reenie chuckled. There is nothing that can be missed by her.

"Off course it has something to do with the body. He thinks that you guys did it and will hunt you down for it. His like a dog with a bone right now and I don't think I can stop him." Reenie said and Gemma leaned forward on her elbows.

"And what do you think Reenie. You are the one that is shaking up with a cop, fully knowing what the club does for a living and that they are far from innocent." Gemma said and Reenie looked at Gemma with a dad look.

"i was thinking that it should not affect me who I date. I am not part of the club and I don't know what they do everyday. i love you guys and I will always love you guys but I want to be happy to and I don't know how I can be happy without my man and my family getting along." Reenie said and Gemma looked at her with a sad smile.

"Well I know better than anybody that if you have a man that loves you and would do anything for you that would be enough. My folks hated John and the club but I did not care cause I had him and he loved me and gave me a family and two beautiful sons." Gemma said and Reenie looked at him.

"I cannot give my family up for a man Gemma. I love you guys too much to do that." Reenie said and Gemma looked pleased.

"Well then let me tell you some truth now sweetheart. I love you and Ope like you were my own children. I would do anything for you two and that is why I am talking to you because you are just as stubborn as your father and will do anything that you want but you need to hear it. You and David. It is a bad idea. Now listen to me and listen clear sweetheart. You may love him. You may marry him and you may have that picket fence and a couple of children and you may be happy for some time but you are still SAMCRO. You will be loyal to this club and he will always want to take this club down. You see now with the body found outside of Charming and how he reacted. His mind went straight to SAMCRO and you automatically defended the club and got into a fight. It may pass over or it may get bloody again you never know but no matter what he will want to destroy the club and he will use you but you are not a rat and he will blame you and he will resent you. And that is the truth my darling. So you better think hard and clear before you end up miserable and alone." Gemma said and Reenie went quiet and began to think about it and I brought tears to her eyes and what it meant for her and David. They will have to finish this before they hurt each other more.

"Fuck life is hard." Reenie said looking at Gemma who chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah tell me about it, come one lets see what the guys are doing in the clubhouse and get something to drink." Gemma said and the two women made their way toward the clubhouse where loud voices were heard and along with cheers. Both women looked at each other and raised their eyesbrows. When they entered the clubhouse they saw that all the club members were all around Jax either patting him on the back or hugging him and a chorus of "Yeah Jackie Boy", "Go Jax my man" were heard over the laughter.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gemma shouted over the men to be heard and all looked at her and became quiet. Gemma looked at Jax who was looking at Reenie with a sombre and a sad look before moving his eyes to him mother. Gemma raised her eyebrow yet again wanting to know what was going on.

"What's going on is that Jackie boy here will be a daddy." Tig said and all the guys hollered again. Reenie felt like she was being submerged in water and could not hear anything. She vaguely remembered Gemma looking at Jax furious and then leaving the clubhouse.

Jax could not take his eyes away from Reenie when Tig just came out with the news of Wendy being pregnant out like that. He could not believe it himself when Wendy told him a week ago that she was pregnant. It was shock to him that he was going to be a father but it should not be a shock because when they fucked they were almost drunk or high or both at the same time and safety was far from the mind he was surprised that it did not happen before. When he took Wendy to the doctors and he hand confirmed that they were in fact expecting Jax felt fear like no other. How could he not fell fear? He was bringing a child to his world but he was also very exited. Yes he may only be 28 but he could be a father. He will be a father and he will make his child proud.

But looking at Reenie now and seeing the devastation in her eyes he knew that he made the biggest mistake in his life. It should have been her that was carrying his child. It was her that he should think about marrying and starting a family. It was always supposed to be her and now it was too late and he knew he made the biggest mistake of his life when he let her be with Hale. He was a coward and the biggest asshole that ever walked this earth and he will forever have to live with the decision that me might have let love of his life go.

Reenie tried to keep her face and keep a smile on her face as the club members were all happy that Jax will be a father. Inside she was dying as her heart broke. She had hope that maybe in few years that they could be together. That he will work his shit out and they would be together. Right now all that hope was destroyed. She had truly lost him forever.

 **To be continued…**

 **Well what do you think about this chapter? I hope you like it. I hope that you will not kill me for making Wendy pregnant. Reenie is with David and they were talking about moving in together but their relationship began to crack. What o you think will happen now that he found out that Jax is going to have a baby? Will she stay with David? Or will she break up with him and how did she think she got pregnant by Jax? Read and find out and please leave a review. They give me life.**


End file.
